1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to graphical computer interfaces, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses associated with user interactive tools adapted for manipulating three-dimensional objects graphically presented within a virtual space.
2. Information
Computer aided design and/or other like graphics editing programs may be adapted to allow users to interact in some manner, for example, through a graphical user interface environment, with modeled or otherwise rendered three-dimensional objects. Such three-dimensional objects may be projected or otherwise rendered as needed for a two-dimensional display and/or print.
Interactive tools may be provided to allow a user to selectively manipulate the three-dimensional objects within a virtual space. Such manipulation may be controlled, for example, through a user interface device such as a mouse, trackball, joy stick, etc. For example, certain programs may provide a rotate tool that may be adapted to allow a user to selectively rotate a three dimensional object. Certain programs may provide a movement tool that may be adapted to allow a user to selectively move a three-dimensional object to different locations within a modeled space. Some programs may provide a scaling tool that may be adapted to allow a user to selectively change the scale of a three-dimensional object.